Coke Eyes
by Yuki6
Summary: GW/Hr fic. Can a prankster and know it all find love in one another? And through making a wedding cake? Total and _complete_ fluff.
1. Ch 1

**Coke Eyes**

**Rated** PG (There's no swearing in the story. It's just me)

**If you'd like to read the story, just read it. Don't read the A/N where I complain. Btw this is NOT post-OOTP**

**Summary: **A fluffy, slightly corny fic that ships George/Hermione, cokes, and wedding cakes,

**Disclaimer**: J.K. Rowling owns the characters, something of WB is involved I think, and overall, I only have the plot

**Chapter One**

Hermione, more or less, was a girl that had learned that over the years, toleration of certain imperfections were a way of life. The more, stemming from that a girl, should not wander around boys' locker rooms in search of her fellow SPEW companions and not expect to be astonished by full frontal nudity when the sign, very clearly states that it is a _boys' _locker-room. In Hermione's case, this, before the entire nude package of Ronald Weasley, was completely irreverent when skipped SPEW meetings were at hand. 

However, when signs and freckled Ronald Weasley flesh are not involved, Hermione Granger is very much the 'cow' indeed. 

And currently, something that made her far angrier than the House Elf who named her the prude was occurring to her left. 

A loud, torturing sound ripped through her sacred studying air and reared it's ugly head.

*_SLURP_*

It was crueler than nails on chalkboards.

*_SLURPSLURPSLUR_P*

It was worse than banshees with unlimited karaoke minutes.

***SLUUUURP***

It was more appalling than getting only a 130% on her Charms Exam. 

*_BURBLE BURBLE BURBLE_*

It was, none other, the apocalypse. Or rather, George Weasley slurping and blowing bubbles into his drink. Mercilessly.

But Hermione was calm, Hermione was wise. Hermione had an eye that twitched as if it had life of its own. 

She sighed and put down her book. "George, what are you doing?"

"What?" George lifted his head up and smiled innocently at her. Hermione's eye-lid waved maniacally. "Wow. Hermione, love, no offense intended, but that's the coolest eye I've seen." He bit down hard on his grin.

Hermione suddenly wondered if she stared hard enough, the freckles on his nose would pledge war on him and keep him occupied. 

***SLUUUURP***

And there and then appeared the thin fraying line where Hermione was so very near to ripping handfuls of her hair out and bunk bedding with Neville's parents.

"George! Can you please stop with all the cacophony?"

George stared at her. "Hermione, I would just love to answer that question once you start speaking English of what quackophony is."

"Ca-coph-o-ny." She sniffed. "It means noise." 

George shrugged. "Well...yeah, okay if you says so Hermione." He went back to blowing immense bubbles in his coke. 

From the corner of his eye he watched Hermione's hand wrestle with her left eyelid. 

George stopped and raised a set of mental eyebrows. Then, loftily, "Me thinks, and it's only ol' Forgy saying this, but really Hermione, I think you need a break." 

Hermione violently slapped her eye. 

"Ah," George said a little more soberly. "What I mean, is that you came to the Burrow as a friend, and to have fun. But all you've been doing is hogging your textbooks--not that I mind you hogging at all, I think the hog's in enough already without me, thanks." He blinked and thought it over and snickered a little.

Irritated, Hermione attacked her textbook and flipped it back open. 

"Short handing, you, Hermione Granger are the wettest rag of the bunch*****. Have you ever done anything FUN in your life?"

Hermione glanced up and her eye jiggled. "And you, George Weasley, have you ever done anything SERIOUS in your life?"

George blinked and tilted his head to the side. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Hermione didn't return the gaze this time. "You know perfectly well what I mean."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you--George!"

"You have Coke Eyes." He sipped thoughtfully and quietly stared at her. 

"You are the most...! I--Why can't you just be _quiet_!" She threw up her arms and gripped her head and massaged in slow bruising patterns. _Insanity_, thought Hermione. _I'm going insane before I reach seventh year. That'd bode well with McGonagall. Lunatic Head Girl heading the revolt of freckles against George Weasley. _

George leaned back into his chair and picked up the gallon bottle of Coke. "Pretty much the same color aren't they?"

Hermione ignored him. The book was wonderful, twelve hundred pages of lovely goblin-decapitating-wizards text. Much more charming than an inconsiderate prankster. 

George looked up to the clock and saw that the other members of his family were not coming closer to home. He grinned and looked expectantly at Hermione.

"What?" 

"Wanna help me cook?"

"Excuse me?" 

"Well Mum's not coming back anytime soon. So how about it?"

Hermione pinched her lips across in a straight line. "Then will you leave me be?"

George swept a bow and extended his hand towards the kitchen. "This way then."

-----

"You're making a cake before the main course?" 

Hermione sighed. She squinted at him unbelievably and even tried x-ray visioning George's head to support her theory of 'George; the first man to operate (inefficiently, more so) without a brain.' That is, until a small voice in the back of her head said that she really did blow a circuit.

"Naturally." Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but closed it and rolled her eyes. 

"George, do you even know how to make a cake? Especially from scratch?"

"There's a first time for everything." George took out a large package of flour and set it on the counter and he rubbed his hands together vigorously. After a dramatic moment that Hermione had been expecting George to start cooking with extreme vigor, George turned to Hermione sharply. "Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know how to make a cake?"

"..."

George grinned sheepishly. "George! You just said that I would help you cook...bake, whatever. But I'm not mak--"

He frowned slightly. "Well then, there has to be mum's cookbook here somewhere." He began wrenching cabinets open and throwing random cookbooks carelessly over his shoulder. Soaring blurs of blues and whites and blacks flew behind his ears and Hermione started muttering about the apocalypse again. 

One of the books managed to hit Hermione squarely in the face and she started swearing colorfully, surprising George and herself. Impressed, George had asked her if she would do that again if he threw another book at her. She had laughed and picked up a book. 

By the time Hermione, with an armful of books, returned them to all the cabinets, George had a very book-like indent on the side of his cheek. He shuffled—with more care— into another bookshelf and snatched a book. 

"Found it! 'How to Make Wedding Cakes by Paisley Whitesmith.'" George grinned broadly and he blew the dust off the cover. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. 

"Wedding cakes? George, you aren't seriously--" 

"Of course I am. Now help me decide which to make before your eye pulls a seizure." George waltzed over towards Hermione and shoved the book under her nose. 

Taking the book, she flipped through the pages to the pictures of rotating cakes. George watched over her shoulder and pointed out the extremely complicated ones to do until Hermione snapped at him to shut up. He did. And it was silent at first, but nice later, and they couldn't really explain what happened. They went from silently and slightly sullenly on Hermione's part, puzzling over the cakes, and then weddings, and then how nice George's laugh was and how many romance novels Hermione read. 

"I wish Dobby and those other house elves were here. Then if I just pointed to one of these cakes they'd make it perfectly." George said when Hermione said more gently that they couldn't do the nearly two story looking cake.

"Well we want to start off simple don't we? Here, how about we do this three-layer cake? The lacing of the icing is sort of complicated, but I think we can do it." Hermione looked meaningfully at the sparser looking and small wedding cake. 

George squinted at it and turned his head sideways. "Fine...I'll go get the eggs and mixing bowl. Can you grab the milk and measuring spoon things?"

"They're called teaspoons." Surprisingly, Hermione felt a little more lighthearted. 

"Mmhmm. Whatever you say coke eyes." George reached into a lower cabinet and withdrew a large, silver mixing bowl.

"...You really do create cacophony a lot don't you?" Hermione's mouth quirked. 

"But you said it meant-"

"...It also means chaos."

"Oh, thanks." George smiled inwardly and looked down at his reflection in the bowl. 

*****_Thaaaat's right. I have no fucking clue what I'm writing about._

**A/N: **Yeah, ok. I wrote this thing around a year or two ago and I decided to revisit ff.net and I stumbled across this weird piece of shit. Anyway, when I read it, it was insanely and stupidly so, fluffy. I like a good fluff piece once and a while, but the fluff I like is sparkling, radiating, is a WHOLE different can of whoop ass fluff. This fluff was that crap you find underneath your bed. I tried to revise it. It got hideously boring. I haven't read a HP book in so long that I can't tell apart fanon and canon. In short, I tried to give it my best shot, was distracted, but, I think it's better.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Coke Eyes

Rated G

Author Notes: Well I decided to continue this. I rather like this story. Tell me if I should do it over. 

Disclaimer: ...If you think I own these characters...then *whap* to you too

.

****

CHAPTER II

"George!"

"Hermione!"

"George!"

"Hermione!"

"You git! The stoves on fire!"

"…that's not a stove Hermione." 

"Well it's on fire!"

George looked at Hermione oddly before getting his wand to go stir in the flour. "Well it's supposed to be on fire don't you know? How's it going to cook if it's not on fire?"

Hermione stared at him with disbelief. It was only when the pantry also caught fire that Hermione whipped back to reality. "Oh," She snarled, grabbing her wand, "And the pantry's supposed to be on fire too?" She aimed carefully and with an _aqualis _charm put out the flames. "George, do you even know a _thing _about cooking?"

"Well…"

Hermione threw her hands in the air and took the mixing bowl out of George's hands. "George, can you go get the eggs? Crack them and put the _yolk_ in the mixing bowl."

George stared. "You are one crazy cook coke eyes."

Hermione rolled her eyes and stopped in mid roll when she noticed George was cracking the eggs on his head. She hid a smile by pretending she was wiping a stray hair away. "And, monseir George…do you plan to put the yolk in your hair?"

George had successfully cracked an egg without spilling any yolk or shell on his hair. "Mmm…Nope." He successfully cracked another one on his head and added in into the mixing bowl. Retrieving a cake shifter with her wand, she poured the mix into the mold before sending it into the oven. Or thing that resembled an oven.

That was her mistake. When she turned her back on to George, he snuck up behind her and tried breaking an egg on her head. However failing of course and had the pleasure of seeing egg yolk pour down her hair.

"GEORGE!"

George snickered. "Y'know Hermione, you look good like that. Besides, aren't eggs good for your hair?" He burst out laughing, sticking his tongue at her. "And you know whats even better? You can't get me back since you're 'little miss perfect'!"

Hermione fumed and grabbed the sack of flour and chucking it at George. The flour exploded and the room was covered with white powder.

George winked at Hermione. "You want a food fight?" Hermione gasped, her head shaking no. George laughed. "Too late!" He grabbed a spoon and catapulted a slab of butter into Hermione's face.

She shrieked in surprise, wiped it off. "George Weasley!" She grabbed a carton of milk and poured it over George's head. She couldn't stop herself from letting out a grin at how ridiculous George looked with the carton on top of his head. 

"So this is what's under that book worm cover of yours?" George grinned, and was rewarded by a giggle from Hermione. He grabbed chocolate syrup from the cupboard and placed it on the ground, aiming for the curious Hermione. Without warning, he jumped on it and Hermione was squirted with chocolate syrup. He slided over across the floor afterwards, leaving a trail of chocolate syrup.

"What was that for? Now I'm all sticky!"

"What? Want me to lick it off?" George raised his eyebrows suggestively. Hermione stared at him and soon found herself running and giggling at the same time around the kitchen with George chasing her. In a mock-desperate attempt, she reached into the cupboard, grabbed a can of whipped cream and sprayed George. Who instead of stopped running, picked up speed. She shrieked and ran faster, and looked back for a moment, skidding through a slippery mess to a stop. George had stopped chasing her. Instead, he had opened up the oven door and taken out the cake. Hermione was about to protest that the cake wasn't done when indeed the cake was done to a light golden brown.

"George?"

He tentatively touched it and Hermione edged closer to see was he was doing. He removed the cake from the mold, looked to Hermione warmly and gestured to the cake. He hadn't said a word. Hermione walked closer her head cocked to a side. She stood right next to George, and she stared at George who was still gesturing to the cake. And then without warning, he scooped up a chunk of the cake and slammed in her face.

"GEORGE!" George had already taken off to the other side of the kitchen, making a face at her. She grabbed hold of some of the cake and started after George. She threw it at him, and George failed to dodge the throw. It landed on his shoulder. George and Hermione both went back to the cake for more, skidding and sliding across the floor, clinging onto counters. Upon reaching the cake, they both started grabbing hold of chunks of it and slamming it into each other's faces. One hand was preoccupied in stuffing it into the other person's face or shirt, and the other was busy grabbing more cake. George stuffed his last bit into Hermione's shirt and she gasped. He ran for it, and with the last pieces of the cake left, she ran after him. 

She caught up to him and tried throwing the cake chunks at him, but slipped on her own chocolate and whipped cream mess, and started falling. She let out a fairly small scream, and opened her eyes slowly to see herself on top of George. Both of them were lyring sprawled on the sticky kitchen floor. She felt his cool breath wrapping itself around her ear. "Well, well, well Miss. Granger. What do we have here?" He said, panting slightly, looking up at Hermione's flushed face. 

Her response was to stuff the remaining cake down his pants.

Surprised at that sudden movement, he tried to roll on top of her. And being that type of person who'd love to prove herself, she rolled back on top. They had several minutes of rolling on the ground, their hair getting covered in more sticky, sweet, food substances. Finally, George pinned himself on top of her, and she stopped struggling to stare back at him defiantly. 

Her gaze ultimately softened when she noticed how blue his eyes were. She could feel his cool breath on her cheek, and she parted her lips slightly. George had started to bend down, and Hermione closed her eyes, tensing for a moment before relaxing. 

They edged closer to each other, their lips brushing each others, when a sudden eruption of noise sounded, and Ron, Harry, Fred, Percy, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley burst into the room, arms full of groceries. Hermione and George's eyes snapped open. They stopped their chatter and let their eyes bulge at the sight before them. 

Looooooong silence.

After a few moments of staring, Fred's trademark wolf whistle broke the silence, and Ron started gagging, muttering something about his best friend and his brother. Percy's glasses had fell to the floor, which he had failed to realize. Harry grinned slightly, winking at Hermione who blushed. He later went to comfort Ron. Mrs. Weasley was the most shocked. Her movements were stiff, and she failed to realize that she dropped her groceries to the floor.

"G-George! Hermione!" She brought her hand up to her heart, her eyes growing larger by the moment. She lowered her eyes and looked around at the room slowly. "I'll…go get…my wand to clean…" She left briskly with Mr. Weasley, George and Hermione faintly hearing the words of 'Finally! George has found himself a nice girl. Especially one like Hermione,' among her excited chatter. George and Hermione exchanged amused glances and looked up once more at the frozen Percy.

George leaned down by Hermione's ear. "I don't think he'll be bothering us much." He smiled, he bent down, his lips meeting her's. And with that, the world disappeared for the two of them. 

****


End file.
